


cherry

by biubiu_label



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiu_label/pseuds/biubiu_label
Kudos: 4





	1. cherry1.0

Cherry1.0 1.1 娜诺貂

1.0  
当罗渽民把那东西塞进来的时候，金道英一时没反应过来应该喊他戴套还是直接大骂兔崽子比较好，当然他最后是疼得什么话都说不出来，他甚至没办法起身推开这个臭小孩，因为他手指绷直了也够不着绳结。

“哥哥看起来好疼啊。”

罗渽民俯下身子擦掉哥哥眼角的泪水，下身却使了力往哥哥的身体里撞，但初次迎接巨物的肠壁太过敏感，将身体里的异物夹地很紧，他又小心地试着动了动发现实在不行才作罢。

“哥哥好紧啊，是第一次吗。”

金道英的眼泪流个不停，他自己也说不上是因为什么流的，脑子绷得很死，身子也一样，眼睛迷糊着看着弟弟的嘴一张一合像是在说些什么，但是耳边因为疼痛传来的嗡嗡声让他无法听见声音，他这时候才开始懊悔平时自己锻炼太少，不然当渽民扑上来的时候他也能反抗的。他迷迷糊糊地看见新染了发色的弟弟凑上前来，乖巧地撅起嘴向他讨要一个吻，他被亲得晕晕乎乎的时候还在想，渽民是喝了桃子汽水才过来的呢。

也许是弟弟的撒娇作了效，金道英像平常一样无限度地接纳了他——包括他的阴茎。是我教坏了他吗。金道英想。小孩子怎么能没经过允许就跟哥哥做爱呢，哥哥不会什么都接受的。

罗渽民也还小，可对于性事方面却没有这么生疏，他很快就找到了能让哥哥舒服的地方，而哥哥的身体终于完全的接纳了他的阴茎——不单只是进入，甚至允许他在里面横冲直撞了，渽民甚至能空出一只手抚慰哥哥的阴茎。

他看起来太游刃有余了，金道英想。

“哥哥不要咬着嘴唇了。”

罗渽民又凑上去亲吻他的哥哥，而后拿着一旁早就准备好的毛巾示意哥哥咬住，金道英倒是乖乖地张嘴咬住了，明天还有电台录制，发不出声音就糟糕了。

“哥哥这样看起来更可怜了。”

金道英的状态和他泥泞的下半身一样糟糕，嘴里的毛巾能控制住让他不要被弟弟艹到尖叫，但并不能控制他被弟弟玩弄到高潮，渽民用他漂亮的手指控制着他的感官，他的注意力全部被集中在底下那根不争气的玩意上，罗渽民看到哥哥愈加频繁地呼吸便加快了下身的动作，于是金道英红着眼释放在了弟弟的手里。

“哇，哥哥像cherry bomb.里那样，在渽民的手里射出了白色的奶油呢。”

金道英想呵斥他别说了，可因为嘴里的毛巾只能作罢，高潮后的肠壁特别敏感，可罗渽民却还是不依不饶地冲撞着，手里玩弄阴茎的动作更是一刻也不停。

下身又酸又涨的感觉很是难受，小腹像是针扎一样怪异地刺痛，可罗渽民却像是还嫌不够一样抬高了哥哥的腰，用比先前更大的力度撞了进来，还笑着让金道英去看他小腹上被弟弟的阴茎顶起的痕迹。金道英的脸湿了又干干了又湿，即使咬紧了嘴里的毛巾也还是忍不住发出呜咽，他不明白渽民在做什么，他并不知道做爱是一件这么难受的事情。  
他像是被弟弟支配了，他的身体全因罗渽民的动作起着反应，没有一处是自己能够控制的。

高潮边缘时他昏昏沉沉地坠进了海水里摇摇晃晃，却又在真正到达顶点的时候一片空白。

精液贴着他自己的身体喷了出来，他的后面绞得很紧，于是弟弟也乐得在他身体里释放了，他觉得自己后面被灌得满满的，脑袋里确是空空荡荡的。

“哥哥潮吹了，哥哥舒服吗？”

他拿下了金道英嘴里的毛巾，怕他口渴又将蜂蜜水的吸管送到嘴边，等到哥哥喝掉大半杯了，才在哥哥身旁躺下，罗渽民将自己的东西撤了出去却又塞了别的东西进来，冰冰凉凉的触感并不好受，但金道英也没力气理会，他闭上眼睛想要入睡，一时半会也不想面对强奸了他的弟弟。

罗渽民将哥哥身上的精液擦掉以后还给哥哥戴上了眼罩，金道英迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候还在想这小子还挺贴心，可没想到这眼罩另有用途。

1.1

“哥哥这里都熟透了啊。”  
“你这么说等下哥哥又要生气了。”

金道英听到谈话的声音悠悠转醒，手臂先前被固定在床头太久，现在感觉又刺又麻，他抬手想要摘去眼罩，却又被弟弟拦了下来。

“先带着嘛，我等会给你摘。”

金道英闭上眼想再次入睡，却感觉自己被抬起了腰，弟弟的阴茎在穴口作乱，他起身想推开那人却被人从后面抱住了，金道英闻到了熟悉的水蜜桃的香气。

那是谁在抬高自己的腰呢。

“……渽民？”

“我在这呢哥哥。”

湿漉漉的水蜜桃香气从自己的耳后传来，金道英愣在当场，一时不知道自己应该对自己和弟弟的性事被第三人发现了而紧张，还是应该对自己即将和未知的人发生性事而紧张。他颤颤惊惊地接受了罗渽民的亲吻，也一并接受了新的阴茎。

性器钻到底的时候金道英还在想，房门锁好了吗，弟弟被发现会挨骂吗，要找什么借口给弟弟开脱呢，可他很快停下了思考，他的脑子像自己现在泥泞不堪的后穴一样被弟弟的阴茎搅得乱成一团。

“jeno……轻一点。”

“啊，哥哥喜欢我喜欢到连我的阴茎都能认出来吗。”

金道英被顶得在弟弟怀里缩成一团，被操弄到高潮边缘的人脸上布满着潮红，连带着耳朵也一并红透，像是陷入病症渴望得到医治的病人，罗渽民笑着去舔吻他的耳朵，尔后又想小狗一样埋在哥哥的肩窝到处乱啃，但又小心翼翼地不留下印子。

“哥哥明明连这么大的东西都吃下去了，怎么都留不住渽民的东西呢？”

先前被射进去的液体随着另一人的动作又从穴口流出，罗渽民腾出一只手去触碰两人的连接处，就着满手的精液又强硬地往哥哥的后穴里塞进一根手指，还不忘抱紧了怀里因过分的胀痛胡乱挣扎的哥哥。

金道英现在满脑子都是脏话，平日里乖巧的弟弟现在全都变了样，那根强硬塞进去的手指越钻越深，涨得他连太阳穴都在突突地疼。

“别玩了渽民……太……太涨了”

他抓住弟弟的手示弱，渽民很干脆的抽出了手，他现在也并没有和jeno分食掉哥哥的打算，他只是觉得哥哥太贪心了，怎么还能吃得下别人的阴茎呢。

“知道了哥哥，我不会乱来的，哥哥想休息吧？那主动点让jeno射出来啊。”

罗渽民顺着哥哥肚皮被顶出形状的位置往下按，恍惚中金道英有一种被顶穿的错觉，不自主的收紧了后穴，却又感觉体内的硬块又涨大了，比先前更快更重地撞了进来，逼得他发出了一声短促的尖叫。

连这一点声音也不想被别人给瓜分掉的罗渽民又凑上去啃咬着哥哥的嘴唇，一只手还不依不饶地去撸动哥哥的性器，然后终于随了哥哥的愿将眼罩取了下来。

金道英如愿看见了发着狠在自己身体里乱撞的弟弟，还来不及感慨弟弟是真的长大了就又一次在罗渽民的手里射了出来。

李帝努理所当然地在哥哥的体内释放了自己，最后还像是舍不得一样在哥哥的体内狠狠撞了几下才抽了出来，渽民又将那个冰凉的东西塞进了金道英的后面，金道英不满地扭了扭身子，却被刚躺下来的臭小子搂过去胡乱亲了半刻，陷进了嵌满了爱意的棉花里。

“哥哥要夹紧啊，流出来洗不干净的话就要被泰容哥发现了。”

罗渽民坏心眼地按了按哥哥的小腹，吓得哥哥马上夹紧了他屁股里的小玩具，金道英马上反应过来想转过身去教训不乖的弟弟，却又被抱得紧紧的无法动弹，只得瞪着一双红红的兔子眼生闷气。

“好可惜啊，哥哥不能为我们生孩子呢。”

李帝努撅着嘴去揉哥哥的小腹，果不其然又挨了一记白眼。

“……胡说些什么呢臭小孩。”

“哥哥会原谅我们吗？”

金道英将头埋进被子里不去看他俩，急得弟弟们想要把他刨出来的时候才慢悠悠地开口。

“不原谅的话我早就喊人了……还留你俩在这乱搞吗？”

罗渽民笑着去亲了亲哥哥鼓起的脸颊肉，心里却想着哥哥就算喊人也没用，最多只是把场面变得更乱糟糟一点。

“道英哥，我抱你去洗澡。”

金道英也乐得继续窝在李帝努的怀里，当然，当后来被压在蓄满了温水的浴缸里进入的时候他后悔了，他应该早一点把这两个得寸进尺的臭小孩轰出去的。

温热的水顺着罗渽民毫无克制的抽插中灌了进来，金道英皱着眉捂着自己的肚子却又不能出声制止，刚刚李帝努将他的阴茎凑近来的时候他应该早点拒绝的。

“哥哥帮我弄出来吧，我保证是最后一次。”

于是他又温顺地张开嘴含住了弟弟的阴茎，小心地收起了牙齿任由弟弟扶着他的后颈乱撞，阴茎滑进喉咙口的时候渽民的阴茎也艹进了最里面，金道英几乎都要怀疑他们俩早就策划好要这么玩弄自己了，可他早就在数次高潮中卸了力气，胀得发痛的阴茎又违背他本意立了起来，他觉得自己可能要被最爱的两个弟弟操死过去了。

浴室里专注着性事的三人当然不会发现，有人打开了房间从未上锁的门，悄悄拿走了一旁桌上一直打开着的相机，来人甚至站在门边旁听了一会儿浴室里的靡靡之音，最后才心满意足地拿着手里的宝贝离开了。

金道英迷迷糊糊直接似乎听见了关门的声音，这次睁眼去看浴室的门，看到浴室的门关得好好的又专心沉浸在性事里，他偏过头去主动舔弄起了弟弟的性器，下身还配合着缩紧。

真是的，快点结束吧。金道英想。


	2. cherry2.0

2.0 金廷祐 金道英

“哥哥不能给我含深一点吗？”

金道英想了想，还是闭着眼强迫自己将弟弟的阴茎送进喉腔里，早点结束总比中途被队友发现要来得好，他停顿了几秒给自己做心理准备，最后当他鼓起勇气像上次那样舔弄嘴里的事物时反倒被打断了。

“原来哥哥早就背着我跟别人做爱了。”

金道英气得要死，撑着沙发想要起身的时候倒忘了自己的手被弟弟牢牢地抓在手里，手腕早就磨得发红了，金廷祐看他要走，便板着脸抓住哥哥的肩膀往自己怀里带。

“我说得不对吗？哥哥为什么要走呢？”

金道英被沙发绊得跌在金廷祐的身上，下巴撞到他的肩膀，还来不及喊痛就被带着躺倒了沙发上，金廷祐甚至没有像刚刚那样禁锢着他的手，而他却在弟弟的注视下脱了力无法起身。

是自己心虚了吗。金道英想。他想要开口为自己辩解，最后却咬咬牙决定自己承担，他不想做打破队内关系的那个人。

“……我是跟别人做爱了，但这跟你没有关系。”

金廷祐点了点头，但没有起身的意思，卸了手臂的力气结结实实地趴在了哥哥的身上，金道英被他突如其来地这一下搞昏了头，倒也习惯性地搂紧了他的腰。

“我刚刚不应该把哥哥往这里按的，我要向哥哥道歉。”

金廷祐笑着指了指自己的下身，一边伸手往沙发的缝隙里伸，一边又毫不含糊地扒下了哥哥松松垮垮的裤子。

金道英看到他从沙发里掏出润滑剂的时候心下一惊，撑着手臂就要起身却又被弟弟压了回去，最后还是老老实实地躺平了任由弟弟扯开他的腿，还自觉地把腿往沙发背上搭。

“……我现在退团来得及吗”

金廷祐皱了皱眉，像是没能理解他在说什么，他将全部的注意力都集中在了手上。金道英半天没得到回答便也侧着头由他去了，他在光滑的沙发上摸索了半天，最后还是抓紧了刚刚金廷祐垫在他身下的衣服上。

“哥哥太紧了……我等下进去哥哥会很难受吧。”

金道英深吸了一口气忍住了快到嘴边的尖叫，他调整着呼吸容忍金廷祐又填进来的手指，咬着腮边的软肉恶狠狠地盯着弟弟这时候也看起来乖巧地要死的发旋。

“知道就别做了，现在让我回房间，我就当什么都没发生。”

“这可不行。”

金廷祐突兀地停顿了一下，这才抬起头看被他弄得乱七八糟的哥哥。

“哥哥要一直一直都记住今天的事情才行。”

金廷祐进来的时候金道英跟上次一样疼得要死，咬紧后槽牙的时候又不适时地想起了昂贵的矫正费，于是他又重复着之前的动作，急促而又用力地呼吸着，耳边又开始嗡嗡作响，他开始想象自己躺在柔软的——柔软而又湿漉漉的床褥上，他调动着自己仅能控制的那部分精神力去强迫自己放松每一处的肌肉。

“哥哥不能离开的，哥哥要变得跟大家一样才行。”

金廷祐凑上前去亲吻哥哥的下巴，又黏黏糊糊地含住了哥哥的下唇。金道英很佩服自己在这时候也能将弟弟的撒娇照单全收，他甚至顺从地松开了牙关迎接对方的入侵，一边被亲吻得迷迷糊糊一边还在想到底还有谁会在宿舍里这么乱来。

在他还没能一一列举出嫌疑人时他便失去了思考的能力，身体像是被埋在体内的阴茎唤醒了记忆，明明痛得忍不住眼泪却又能被操弄得情动，他离开了他给自己构想的床褥，而陷进了白色的奶油里。

他透过金廷祐的背部听到门口传来无机的机械运转的声音的时候不可避免地慌乱起来，他示意金廷祐让他赶在门外的人把密码输完前进到房间里，可金廷祐对他的恳求无动于衷，他专注在这场性事里，在听到门打开的声音时也没有停下下身的动作，只是拉起了面色苍白的哥哥让他把脸藏到自己的肩窝里。

中本悠太作为闯入者倒是比当事人镇静地多，他拎着刚从便利店拿回来的袋子一路哐当哐当地路过了沙发，自顾自地将买来的饮料和雪糕放进冰箱，对沙发上传出来的啜泣和黏腻的水声充耳不闻，还慢悠悠地拆开了一支冒着寒气的雪糕塞进嘴里，这才踱步回到了客厅。

他也平静地接受了金廷祐的审视——而他只觉得像只毛绒绒的凶狠的小狗。他放下手里特意给金道英买的饮料，罐底和桌子接触发出声响的那一刻时他分明看到了金道英不寻常的颤抖，但他也无意争夺金道英的使用权，他用像往常一样的声线告知金道英自己买回了他喜欢的饮料，便也识趣地回到了房间。

金廷祐确认中本悠太回到房间后才松下了禁锢哥哥的手，金道英早就在听到脚步声的那一刻便射得一塌糊涂，金廷祐不得不停下动作给哥哥收拾干净，连带着金道英脸上的眼泪也一起用胡乱的亲吻收拾了个干净。

“没关系的，我会都给哥哥收拾得干干净净。”

他又开始了动作，甚至比之前更用力地撞了进来。

“这里也是。”

他不计后果地射进了金道英的深处，又埋在里头和哥哥黏糊了半刻才起来收拾残局。

金道英扭头看着桌上摆着的饮料乱七八糟想了很多，金廷祐问要不要帮他打开时他却摇了摇头。


	3. cherry3.0

cherry 3.0

金道英对天发誓，要是他知道今天能撞见这种事昨晚就绝对不会硬撑着不肯早睡。

出道几年也是积攒了些人气，也不能像以前那样随随便便就出门，他昨天跟李泰容报备明天要出门的时候对方用嘴接了郑在玹递过来的零食点了点头，也不知道听进去没。李泰容听进去没金道英不知道，但是现在他知道郑在玹那会儿肯定听得特别认真。

想起今天大家都不在家，本着是好意打算喊从来都不按时吃饭的李泰容一起叫外卖，打着哈欠走到人门前才发现不对劲，客厅鞋柜上放的拖鞋少了郑在玹那一双，于是金道英蹲下身子扒着墙往没掩实的门缝里看了一眼，突然开始反问自己为什么去做了激光手术。

重金求一双没有看过李泰容屁股的眼睛。金道英胡思乱想了一会更慌了，他倒没想到这俩真的是一对，他赶忙又侧头去往门缝里瞟，眨眨眼睛又想，可能他们不是一对。

其实他刚刚也没看见李泰容的屁股，他穿的裤子太短，郑在玹又伸了手进去撩拨，这才让金道英看见了李泰容布着淤痕的腿根。李泰容怕疼，男朋友没理由不就着吧，金道英想到这有点生气，怎么能这样欺负李泰容呢，但想到李泰容的薄脸皮又不好推门进去打断。

金道英躲在门口咬牙切齿地咒骂里面那得寸进尺的臭小子时，被骂的那位还扒开他挚友的裤子露出人半边屁股，李泰容这才摇摇头说不行，金道英这会儿还没反应过来呢，什么不行啊？脱裤子不行还是摸屁股不行啊？

当然郑在玹个混小子很快就告诉了他答案，他就从那宽大的裤管将自己送了进去，金道英看着心里也是一惊，李泰容疼得都叫不出声，抓着床单手臂青筋凸起，头受不住得往后仰，而郑在玹依旧缓慢得将自己那狰狞的玩意往里送。

“怎么了？不是哥勾引的我吗？”

李泰容像是已经哭出来了，呜咽着说没有，郑在玹也没有放过他的打算，反倒是卸了力气让他自己吃进去。

李泰容倒是听话，真的直起腰一点一点吞了进去，但是身子抖得厉害，哭腔也越发明显。郑在玹看他发抖却像是看到了什么好笑的事，他抓着李泰容的手去摸两人连接的地方，还亲昵地凑上去咬了咬李泰容通红的耳朵。

“哥到底在怕什么，不是早就被我操松了吗，现在不会操坏的。”

郑在玹托着李泰容的腰操了几下，又像是不太满意一样搂着人换了动作，金道英看着他抱着让李泰容躺下突然觉得大事不妙，赶紧起身躲在了门后，那头又做了起来，动静大得金道英觉得自己听见了胯骨撞击的声音。他站在门口不敢动弹，李泰容的叫声毫无阻碍得钻进了他的耳朵里，他犹豫着要不要捂住耳朵的时候李泰容终于发现了门没关上。

“在玹……门……门没关上。”

“哥为什么提这个？想去门那里做吗？”

金道英听见关门的声音吓了一跳，紧接着传来的黏黏糊糊的水声让他忍不住揉了揉额头。

这个弟弟比自己想象中更恶劣。

金道英又开始担心那个瘦过头的队长会不会因此磨伤了背，果不其然那头的李泰容就小声喊背疼，放软了声音跟弟弟说想回床上。郑在玹充耳不闻，反倒是操得更用力了，金道英一时半会也不敢弄出什么动静，盯着摇摇晃晃的门板直挺挺地站着不敢动弹。

“哥夹紧点，在进浴室之前不要流出来哦。”

金道英听见浴室门关的声音才松了口气，拖鞋也没敢穿，拎在手里赤脚回了房间，但宿舍的隔音不太好，金道英偶尔还能听见几声隔壁房间传来的黏黏糊糊的尖叫，于是他埋进枕头里打算直接把午饭睡过去，一边脑子里又开始胡思乱想。

金道英再次醒来的时候已经到了晚饭时间，过长的睡眠时间让他的身体像散了架一样，他睡得并不安稳，醒来后整个人像被拧干水的毛巾一样，他磨磨蹭蹭来到李泰容房间的门口，做足了心里准备才敲门，但等了半天也没有人应门，走到客厅才发现郑在玹的拖鞋摆在鞋柜上，金道英转念一想，又折了回去喊了几声泰容哥。

“泰容哥？睡着了？”

金道英没等到李泰容，这才拖着饿得发空的脑子回到厨房，缺糖的脑袋冰冰凉凉无法思考，他拿了姨母做好的排骨汤出来煮热，就着小菜吃完了晚饭，也给李泰容留了剩在锅里。

金道英洗完澡窝进被子里闻着沐浴露的水蜜桃味犯困的时李泰容才犹犹豫豫地推开了他的房门，和躺着的金道英对视一眼后，便自动自觉地掀开被子的一角钻了进去，又嫌不够似得把半个身子搭在了人身上。

金道英当然是被搁得慌，想要推他下去的手不知怎么的最后还是搂住了他过于纤细的腰，可等了半天李泰容也不说话，金道英只好伸手去掀开他的衣服，就着李泰容趴在他身上的姿势看他的背。

李泰容哼哼了几声又开始黏黏糊糊地说胡话，金道英看着他泛着红痕的背脑子发昏没听清在说什么，后来才听见后面那几句。

“背上没事……下面才严重呢”

金道英深吸了口气又起身脱他的裤子，看到红肿的穴口和东一块西一块的淤青时一时不知道该骂这个哥哥还是骂那个弟弟，李泰容看他楞在那干脆朝着他摇了摇屁股。

“道英也要进来吗，我现在还是空腹哦。”

是两个都该骂。

金道英耐着性子帮他穿上了裤子，还提着被子把他盖得严严实实，吩咐人不许乱动之后自己出了房间，一会儿才回来，又什么话也不说就把李泰容抱了起来，李泰容倒是乐得享受，安安稳稳地待在他怀里晃腿。

金道英也没敢让李泰容直接坐凳子上，干脆自己坐在了凳子上让哥哥横着坐在了自己大腿上，怕他坐不稳掉下去还伸手搂着。

金道英刚刚直接将饭替他加进了汤里煮，这会儿还热，蒸汽蒸得他哥哥脸颊发红。李泰容也发现了，用手背蹭蹭自己泛红的脸颊后还用手指戳了戳金道英软乎乎的脸颊肉。

“不是因为道英抱我才红的哦。”

李泰容吃完饭还闹着要吃甜筒，金道英把他丢在沙发上自己去拿了过来，才刚坐下那人就又把腿横着搭了过来，还将脑袋搭在人肩上犯懒说自己好累，金道英拿他没办法才帮他把甜筒拆了，还兢兢业业地给他举着。

金道英举着甜筒看电视，看了一会觉得手一凉暗叫不好，正要伸手扯纸巾的时候手指上传来温热而又潮湿的触感，金道英不敢低头，直到手里的甜筒被抽走，他才敢低头看依旧赖在他身上的李泰容。

李泰容丢了剩下的甜筒，也没去管瞪着眼制止他的金道英，自顾自地低下头隔着裤子亲吻了他的阴茎。

金道英不是没有经验，但毕竟面对李泰容还是第一次，他不知所措地举着那只尚有冰淇淋残留的手，看着李泰容拉开他的裤子再把他的阴茎含了进去。

金道英看着沙发想起上次也是在这里被中本悠太抓到了，看中本悠太见怪不怪的样子像是知道什么，看来只有自己搞不清状况，但是跟队友做爱真的是件这么正常的事吗？这会儿金道英倒是有点期待郑在玹会推开房门了，他看到会是什么反应呢。

金道英这头在胡思乱想，李泰容倒是尽了力去取悦他的阴茎，他努力放松自己的喉管把东西吞得更深，手也没忘记照顾别的地方，在金道英伸手揉了揉他的头发的时候又愈发卖力地动作了起来。

金道英却是叹了口气。

“哥你不用做到这样的。”

“道英，我做这个不是为了感谢你，是我想为道英做这个。”

金道英到底也是没搞明白李泰容到底在想什么，但是射到李泰容脸上的画面够他记一辈子了。

3.1

“泰容哥睡了？”

金道英背对着郑在玹站在料理台前，撕开上次从泰国带回来的奶茶粉倒进李泰容的马克杯里，刚刚李泰容闹着要喝奶茶但是又赖在床上不肯起来，金道英只得出来给他泡。热水倒进杯子里的时候没得到回应的郑在玹凑了前来把下巴搭在了金道英的肩上，等到热水注入七分满的时候他握住了金道英的腰上前去关掉了热水，就着这个姿势拿过了李泰容的杯子。

“哥哥喜欢甜一点的，这么多就够了。”

郑在玹拿着杯子在餐桌上坐下了，还拍了拍对面的位置示意金道英坐下，金道英磨磨蹭蹭地走过来拉开椅子坐下，然后把手里拽着的搅拌棒放进了杯子里。

“道英哥是有话跟我说吗？”

金道英两手托着下巴没说话，只是看着郑在玹手里的杯子。

“泰容哥的事？”

金道英还是没吭声，他拉开凳子站了起来，却没有像郑在玹预估的那样直接离开，而是又背对着郑在玹取出了自己的杯子，拿出了另一包无糖的奶茶倒进杯子里给自己泡了一杯。接着他又回到餐桌前坐下，拿起李泰容杯子里的猫猫搅拌棒放进自己的杯子里搅拌起来。

郑在玹看着金道英手里的兔子杯捂着嘴笑了，那是李泰容买了送给金道英的杯子，一开始金道英说什么也不肯用，后来不知怎么的又拿出来用了，还和自己手里这个猫猫杯是一对。

金道英看郑在玹捂嘴笑却觉得有点烦躁，那是李泰容常做的小动作，这会儿郑在玹跟他做的一模一样。

“泰容哥很怕疼的。”

金道英终于说了第一句话，他端起杯子抿了一口奶茶，没放糖的奶茶当然是苦的，他咂咂嘴放下了杯子，又像往常一样习惯地抬眼看人，其实这是出道后才养成的习惯，这个样子出现在镜头里的时候粉丝总会很喜欢。

“诶呀，兔子说话了。”

郑在玹笑得没心没肺，还端起手里李泰容的杯子喝了一口，然后被甜得眯起了眼，金道英看不惯他，伸手抢过了李泰容的杯子放到自己面前，想了想又把手里的苦奶茶推到了郑在玹手里。

“你别喝他的，他等会发现不够喝又得闹。”

“泰容哥很任性吧。半夜也要喝奶茶，一天要喝好几杯饮料，但是偏偏又是偶像。”

郑在玹拨了拨金道英过长的刘海，又喝了口苦奶茶，这才不紧不慢地进入正题。

“我以为泰容哥不会同意的。所以一开始也是开玩笑地提了，结果泰容哥居然凑上来亲了我。”

金道英本来低着头，听到他这句话挑了挑眉，伸手托着自己的下巴示意他讲下去。

“我说什么哥哥都同意，所以开始好奇，哥哥到底能做到什么地步呢？哥身上出现淤青的时候我也开始收敛了，但是久了以后我才发现……哥喜欢那样。”

金道英重点抓得一塌糊涂，他根本没注意到郑在玹后面说的话，他开始咬起了自己的拇指甲盖想——很久是多久呢，他们俩是什么时候开始的？是当他第一次发现李泰容脖子后面的红痕但是被他糊弄过去的时候吗？还是更早呢？

“我动作重的时候哥哥会吸得更紧，耳朵也会很红，声音也会变得很好听。”

金道英脑子乱得很，郑在玹不停地把那些粉色的粘球塞进他的脑子里，撑得他不知应该从何处开始思考，半晌才拖着发干的嗓子发问。

“那你跟泰容……是情侣吗？”

“恩？不是哦，我很喜欢泰容哥，但是好像哥没这么喜欢我。”

郑在玹像是有些苦恼，他双手托着自己下巴看着金道英，眼睛湿漉漉的，像当年他还是小孩那样。金道英眨了眨眼睛，又拿回自己的杯子抿了口奶茶，他其实也很爱喝奶茶，但又因要管理身材，只能偶尔喝喝，像不得李泰容。

啊，李泰容才是渣男啊。金道英决定等下回房间就给李泰容点播一首师姐的RBB，并掐着他的脖子控诉他欺骗了自己。

金道英烦得要死，丢下郑在玹拿着两杯奶茶就回了房间，刚推开门就听见李泰容拉长了声音埋怨自己为什么去了这么久，金道英气的不行，放下手里的杯子就扑了上去，他整个人比李泰容大了一圈，轻而易举地就能让李泰容缩进自己怀里。李泰容睡得迷迷糊糊却还伸着手想着要去够奶茶，金道英怕他碰撒了奶茶，只得半搂半抱地将人带得坐了起来，把杯子塞人手里才算完事。

“小骗子。”

金道英想伸手捏李泰容鼓起来的脸颊肉，后来想想又还是把手落到了他的耳朵上，像揉揉他的玩偶一样捏了捏他的耳朵。

“道英才是骗子。”

李泰容皱了皱鼻子算是反击，背对着金道英自己喝起了奶茶。

“你那天为什么……”

金道英支支吾吾说不出口，那边的李泰容咕咚咕咚喝下半杯奶茶舔了舔嘴唇，然后又慢悠悠地凑上去像小动物那样嗅了嗅金道英的颈间。

“……哥你干嘛啊？”

“闻闻你洗干净没有。”李泰容闻到金道英的身上是自己新买的葡萄柚沐浴露的味道，满意地点了点头，然后又像是突然想起什么似的瞪大了眼睛。“道英是想再来一次吗？”

金道英不知道该害羞还是该生气，总之耳朵是先红了起来，他一时不知道怎么回答，叹了口气起身坐在凳子上反省自己，又拿起自己的杯子喝了口苦奶茶，李泰容的脸凑上来的时候他嘴里的奶茶还没咽下去，所以李泰容亲他的时候理所当然地尝到了奶茶的味道。

李泰容皱皱巴巴地跪了下来，手撑着椅子的把手不让金道英起来。

“道英让我好辛苦哦。”

李泰容没羞没躁地朝弟弟撒娇，金道英看他手往自己裤子摸的时候赶忙打开了他的手，李泰容噘着嘴抬头看他，刚想说话就被金道英托着脸带着站了起来。

“你再这样我就要去找在玹了哦。”

李泰容其实有点生气，他还没试过这样被人拒绝呢。

“哥你脑子里只有这种事吗？”

李泰容的脸颊肉被挤了起来，嘴巴扁扁的像只委屈的鸭子。

“本来不是的，但是对着道英就不清醒了。”

“那你就这么吊着在玹吗？”

李泰容伸手想把金道英的手拿下来，轻轻地掰了掰没有掰动，他就干脆这么抓着金道英的手腕把手吊着。

“但是我没有办法拒绝在玹啊……？是道英的话道英会怎么处理呢？”

金道英想了想似乎自己也没有资格教训哥哥，在这方面他和李泰容是同样的处境，他金道英现在也像是一个粉色的发泄球，三个弟弟在他身上发泄着太过多余的精力，而李泰容只跟郑在玹一人纠缠不清，似乎还比他更无辜一些。

“哥知道我的事吗？”

“嗯？如果是可以知道的事情，那道英的事情我都知道，如果是道英不想让我知道的事情，那我就不知道。”

李泰容侧过脸去亲吻他的掌心，金道英突然觉得有些缺氧，他迷迷糊糊地想，哥哥这是在向我表明忠诚吗？像猫咪对主人翻出肚皮那样，展示着他全身心的信任吗？

“那哥是什么时候发现的。”

“嗯？发现什么？”李泰容似乎没有跟上金道英的思维，或者是他现在已经被自己预想中的好结局击昏了头脑。他想象过金道英主动亲吻他的场景，可当这件事真实发生的时候他的大脑却一片空白，鼻腔里满溢着人工葡萄柚香精的味道，甜蜜得发涩。

金道英倒是没想到李泰容来他房间玩还会带着些东西，他看着李泰容从口袋里掏出避孕套和片装的润滑剂的时候是真的被吓了一跳，他捏了捏自己耳垂企图让自己镇定下来，然后这才后知后觉地去锁上了房门。

金道英这才开始紧张，手脚都不知道该怎么摆，当他镇定下来转过身的时候，李泰容已经脱了裤子躺下给自己扩张了，金道英觉得自己也很奇怪，正式做起来了他反倒不觉得紧张。

金道英刚回到床上李泰容就凑过来缩进了他的怀里，李泰容拎着润滑剂的小袋子把剩下的润滑剂倒在了他的手里，金道英心下了然，他顺着李泰容的牵引将自己的手指挤进了李泰容的身体里。

事实上这是他第一次触碰到这里，这里跟他想象中更难伺候，当他想到李泰容会遭受到当初和他一样的痛楚时他有点退缩，而李泰容像是更早地能感受到他的不适，他在金道英想要抱手指抽出去之前就开口了。

“我没关系的，在玹应该跟你说了吧？我喜欢这样的。”

金道英觉得自己其实没有必要为他们俩的默契感到嫉妒，他偶尔会觉得李泰容是被他圈养在圆形玻璃鱼缸里的金鱼，他们只需要单独的对视便能得知对方的想法，像是有着自己的秘密的通话方式，他们时常在睡梦中或者是醒来时共感，丢弃语言作为沟通的渠道，他们更享受这种另类的沟通方式。

但金道英承认，他现在的确有一点嫉妒。他想他应该是嫉妒哥带领了别人更早地闯入了秘境。

“哥跟在玹是什么时候开始的？”

“恩？我还以为道英早就看穿我了。”

李泰容黏黏糊糊地闷着声音回答，又用空出来的手指了指自己的后颈。

“我当时真的很慌张，我没想到这么快就会被你撞见，如果道英再迟钝一点的话就好了。”

金道英想起上次他揉着那块红痕质问李泰容的时候，李泰容瞪着眼睛很是慌张，怕是下一秒就会当场落下泪来，金道英才勉强听信了他无厘头的解释。

“道英再迟钝一点的话，会不会就像别的弟弟一样听话呢，先、先别进来，这样会痛……”

金道英不声不响地再填进去了一只手指，他专注地去推开那些缠上他手指的软肉，他想经验丰富的哥哥应该不需要他特别地去照顾。而李泰容被手指撑得很胀，他抬眼看了看金道英的眼色，想要将自己的手指撤出来，却马上被阻止了。

“哥不是喜欢这样吗，不是喜欢被掌控的感觉吗？还是说因为我是弟弟所以才不想接受呢。”

李泰容被堵得说不出话，他只能违背身体的意愿，勉强着去打开自己的身体，然后再向掌控者讨要一个吻。

李泰容一直都相信身体和意识是无法分离的，可当他接受入侵的这一刻，他觉得自己的身体在不停地下沉，像是浸泡在海水里一样，被咸腥而又冰冷的深蓝色液体包围，但他的意识却又被撕扯开来违背着重力不断上浮，他的意识像是安着金属外壳的摄像机，在诚实地记录着这场荒唐的性事。

他在爱欲的海水里浮浮沉沉，可他的意识却又独立开来，像是个旁观者。

在他们的认知里，这场性事理所当然地不应发生，他们的爱意像是被压缩在汽水瓶里的气体，每一刻都等待着发射，而今天那像是脆弱又像是坚硬的汽水瓶裂开了一道缝隙，于是装在里头的粉色汽水便有预谋地向外涌出。

“……恩，是我等道英太久了，现在就像是在做梦一样。”

“那就当做是在做梦吧。”

李泰容满溢的爱情终于在迎来高潮的那一刻找到了归属。

他带来的片状润滑剂是在别人那拿来的，是酸酸涩涩的人工柠檬香精味，混着葡萄柚味像是夏日限定的特饮。这的的确确是夏日的梦境，李泰容想，他可能将会在教室的课桌上醒来，在潮湿而又闷热的季节回到从前，过往则通通不作数，他会回到穿着黄色校服的年纪，再没日没夜地练习，再和金道英相遇。

“再来一次的话……”

“嗯？哥你说什么？”

“再来一次的话……我还是要和道英一起的。”


End file.
